


Christmas Concoction

by rvst



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvst/pseuds/rvst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara threw everything she had that contained sugar in it at Nyssa's drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Concoction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leapylion3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/gifts).



Working for a crime boss wasn't all guns and car chases like Sara thought it would be.

Making coffee for twelve hours everyday was not what she had in mind.

Sara Lance delighted in her forced servitude to the League. All she had to do was make coffee for the worst people in the world with a smile. Not as bad as it could have been. Criminals needed caffeine just as much as everyone else, so Sara's position was important.

When she was given the choice between a life of squalor and doing literally anything the League asked of her, she took the ticket out of her leaky two room apartment and hasn't found the time to look back.

Her shifts lasted for twelve hours and she was asked more than once per month to pull doubles, even triples. That ended with a visit to the League's medic for a fairly severe burn.

There was only one downside.

The most beautiful woman Sara had ever seen waltzed into the shop. She radiated an easy confidence that Sara spent her entire adult life attempting to develop. The woman held her head high and her gaze cutting through the scores of men awaiting that morning hit of coffee. The men moved.

Sara felt the familiar wrenching of her guts and forced herself to keep her pleasant smile firmly in place. The woman didn't register Sara's existence. She never did.

Sara didn't take it personally, the woman was only where she was because of Daddy, and Big Sister, helping out. Sara was serving coffee because of her own damn mistakes and she was allowed to live because of her own damn determination.

“Ma'am?” Sara asked, raising both eyebrows. The woman kept her passive expression plastered onto her face. “What can I get for you today?”

The woman didn't acknowledge that Sara spoke. She carefully ran her eyes over the menu, and Sara's heart gave a playful tug. She wondered what confection creation the woman was going to come up with today.

“Nothing you could make, little Canary,” the woman replied. Sara chaffed at the nickname. She'd acquired it on the one and only actual mission. They were down a mine shaft, and Sara was the one to notice that it was rigged to explode. She didn't appreciate the comparison.

“I can make whatever you want, Princess,” Sara retorted without thinking about it. The men in the room actually gasped, and the woman silenced them with a wave of her hand. Sara swallowed through her suddenly dry throat. The men quietly shuffled out of the room. Sara wanted to call them cowards. Yet she also knew that if it wasn't her that messed up, she wouldn't want to be around the Heir to the Demon.

The woman waited until the other patrons of the establishment ran away before she spoke.

“You overstep,” she said softly. Her face remained impassive. “You should not overstep.”

Sara steeled herself, forcing her eyes to meet the woman's. “You don't care.”

It came out quiet and timid. “Father will hear about this incident,” she threatened.

“Are you Draco Malfoy?” Sara couldn't help but ask. She winced, suddenly realizing that she could be foolhardy and reckless with her body all she wanted and it would be her big mouth that got her killed. “I mea-”

“Princess would like one of those,” the woman pointed to the longest item on the menu, “and she would prefer it if she couldn't taste the coffee.”

Sara squirmed under the second chance. She didn't want preferential treatment any more than Nyssa.

“Or you could order a real challenge and I can earn my way out of of this,” Sara snapped, praying that Nyssa would give her a little leeway with her tone. Nyssa set her shoulders back and strode back to the exit. She flipped the sign to 'Closed' and hit the switch that darkened the windows for completely legal after hours activities.

“In that case, I will have the Christmas special.”

Sara narrowed her eyes, “we don't have a Christmas special, nor do either of us celebrate Christmas.”

“Make something up,” Nyssa demanded, taking one of the bar-stools along the counter. She perched herself delicately and gazed at Sara while she worked.

Sara threw everything she had that contained sugar in it at Nyssa's drink. Included seven heaps of raw sugar. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nyssa wincing in anticipation. Sara smirked.

Nyssa never seemed to remember that she had to drink the concoctions she ordered.

“This one might be a winner,” Sara couldn't resist taunting, relishing in the shot glass full of mint syrup she dumped into her mixture. “Hope you brought your sweet tooth, Princess.”

Nyssa did not appreciate the smug grin on Sara's face, and braced herself for the iced terror that was being made for her. She would need a check for diabetes after she was done. Little Canary was going to pay for this.

Sara placed their largest cup in front of Nyssa and watched intently as the other woman stared at it with mild horror. She resisted the urge to start chanting 'chug'.

“You will pay for this,” Nyssa grumbled. “And I meant one of those sycophants will tell Father, not myself.”

Sara knew that, but enjoyed the gesture for what it was.

“Drink up, Princess, we've got a world to burn.”


End file.
